


The Haunting Of GFH

by Jubilation_Lee



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7985911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubilation_Lee/pseuds/Jubilation_Lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just something i wrote for school a few years ago for a project. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Haunting Of GFH

Kyeisha was seven as she walked the empty halls of Great Falls High. Her footsteps echoed off the walls eerily and she shivered rubbing her hands along her arms as the goose bumps rose on her skin. It was late at night about midnight or so. She was there by a dare from her older brother Tanner. Their parents were out of town for the weekend and he dared her to stay a night in the old school. Part of the deal was she wasn’t allowed to turn any lights on and could only use her dim flashlight.  She carried a small sack on her back that had her things for the night. She wanted to go home so bad she was so scared. She felt as if she was being watched as she wandered the large dark building. The noises the old building made didn’t help her terrified state. She opened the doors to the library and stepped in hoping to find comfort among the books. She had no such luck the library seemed as cold and distant as the rest of the building. She sighed and picked up a book off one of the shelves and took in the artwork on the cover. “Dante's Inferno…” she said looking at the rather terrifying picture on the cover. She shuddered and put the book back. The high ceiling and high vast windows gave off an eerie feel. Hours past and it was three in the morning that’s when she heard the hound. She stopped in her tracks and looked around the auditorium and swallowed hard. “H-hello?” she called out getting nothing in response. She slowly rose from her sitting position and slid down off the stage. In the balcony above her she saw eyes, red eyes. She froze in fear. Unsure of what to do she ran. The hound howled again making her heart beat faster her fear rose with every echoing step she took. Laughing erupted through the hallways and Kyeisha screamed and covered her ears. She ran into the third floor girls bathroom tears streaming down her face and hid in the back of the largest stall. Sobbing she pulled her knees to her chest and shook. Then through the door walked three misty figures that looked like hounds. They seemed to be made of a black mist with bright red eyes. Eyes that could see your soul. The hounds closed in on her growling and snapping. She screamed. That was the last living sign she gave. Police looked for her after she did not return the next day and it is said that her soul stays trapped in that bathroom still terrified and afraid and if you listen closely at night you can still hear her cries.


End file.
